Project Summary This Training Grant, entering its 41st year, has a multidisciplinary faculty from both basic science and clinical departments within Stanford University School of Medicine. The training program is designed to offer postdoctoral trainees a unique and supportive environment in which to learn innovative approaches to the study of Endocrinology, Diabetes and Metabolism. The trainees will pursue research in laboratories where established and cutting edge research programs take advantage of a spectrum of approaches ranging from molecular, cellular, and animal models to human subjects. Advanced molecular and genetic and translational techniques as well as classical clinical protocols and epidemiology are used to develop novel concepts and tools for the study of the physiology, pathophysiology and treatment of diseases of endocrinology, diabetes and metabolism. The training faculty includes 15 investigators from 5 Departments: Medicine, Pediatrics, Developmental Biology, Chemical & Systems Biology, and Neurosurgery whose interests converge on 4 general endocrine themes. Theme #1 Islet and Beta-cell Biology includes projects in the labs of: Feldman, Seung Kim, Sun Kim, Wilson, McLaughlin and Annes. Theme #2 Genetics/Hormone-Dependent Cancer includes projects in the labs of Chua, Feldman, Hoffman, Kraemer, Annes and Katznelson. Theme #3 Diabetes and Cardiovascular Risk includes projects in the labs of: Kraemer, Teruel, McLaughlin, Sun Kim, Reaven, Stefanick, and Wilson. Theme #4 Endocrine Population Health Sciences and Osteoporosis includes the labs of Wu, Lee, Stefanick, Feldman and Hoffman. Thus trainees have a wide choice of research projects but within a focus on several major lines of research. This Training Grant has been the core of the Endocrinology teaching program at Stanford providing support for 4 post- doctoral trainees, with either the M.D. or Ph.D. degrees. In addition to research training, the Training Grant, in conjunction with the School of Medicine, provides a rich environment of seminars, courses and conferences as well as core facilities all fostering a stimulating and productive training program with major interaction among trainees and mentors. The Training Grant faculty members are committed to continuing to recruit a diverse group of trainees and to making a strong effort to enlist trainees from under-represented minorities. Programs in the ethics of responsible research, grant writing, critical evaluation of the literature as well as many other courses and seminars enrich the training program. The goal of this Training Grant is to provide 1-2 years of support to promising postdoctoral scholars who will become the future leaders in endocrine research in both academia and in biotechnology.